Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of animal health.
In a first consideration, the invention relates to a new PRRS virus variant. The invention also relates to the use of such PRRS virus to study Porcine Reproductive and Respiratory Syndrome (PRRS), a viral disease affecting swine, and in the development of vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics for the prophylaxis, treatment and diagnosis of PRRS.
In a second consideration, the invention relates to a nucleic acid sequence which comprises the genome of an infectious genotype I (EU) PRRS virus clone. The invention also relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequence of the infectious genotype I PRRS virus clone to produce attenuated live viruses useful for preventing or treating Porcine Reproductive and Respiratory Syndrome (PRRS) in swine and in the development of vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics for the prophylaxis, treatment and diagnosis of PRRS.
Combining said both considerations, furthermore novel PRRS viruses with improved properties are provided under a third consideration of the invention.